Enchanted To Meet You
by Dizzy Flower
Summary: Ginny desperately wants to get Draco’s attention, so she enchants a bracelet to attract him. Unfortunately, Harry, Neville, and even Goyle are also after a kiss…Completed.


Title: Enchanted to Meet You

Author: Dizzy Flower

Rating: PG

Summary: Ginny desperately wants to get Draco's attention, so she enchants a bracelet to attract all the boys. Unfortunately, Harry, Neville, and even Goyle are also after a kiss…Completed.

Spoilers: None.

Feedback: review or email me at dizzy_flower@hotmail.com  

A/N: The advertisement for the slave was taken in part from Jaclyn Moriarty's brilliant novel, Finding Cassie Crazy. I would recommend it to you all.  

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the (bad) plot and the ad for the slave (see above). 

Ginny could hardly stand it. Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and everyone around her appeared to be obsessed. Everywhere she looked, someone was either doing something romantic or was being the recipient of some romantic gesture.

'Everyone' meaning everyone except her, of course. Poor, boyfriend-less, lonely Ginny Weasley. The only thing even slightly romantic that had ever been associated with her had been that embarrassing card she had sent Harry Potter in her first year, and that wasn't something she wanted to be reminded of. She gave a deep sigh and threw her books into her bag, getting ready to walk out of the library. _Well_, she thought rather wistfully, looking around, _even Madam Pince has an admirer_. On top of the strict librarian's desk was a bright pink teddy bear, complete with a pink waistcoat and miniature punch of pink daisies. _How cute_. 

Now that her crush on Harry had faded, there wasn't even anyone she felt strongly about, she thought as she stood up, ready to leave. She watched with a disgusted look on her face as two fifth-year Gryffindor boys walked past in the middle of a burping competition. _No-one in Gryffindor, that's for sure._

The rest of the boys in her year were not about to be Witch Weekly's 'Most Eligible Bachelor of the Year' either. The few boys that weren't rabid Quidditch fanatics, nerdy bookworms, or Slytherin bullies already had girlfriends and regarded all other girls with trepidation, as if they were scared their other halves would eviscerate them if they even glanced at another girl.

She went over a list of boys in her mind's eye, and suddenly she blushed. There was one boy she liked, she supposed, but it wasn't as if they were ever going to be a possibility.  If Ron ever found about her crush on Draco Malfoy, Ginny knew he would never look at her the same way again. Confessing to liking Draco Malfoy would be the way to go if she ever felt the need to rebel, but as she was fond of the prehistoric man (better known as her brother) she'd better keep it quiet. Ginny's mouth twitched slightly as her mind turned to her brother. After over six years, Ron still hated the blond Slytherin with a passion. He refused to admit Draco had changed, and still viewed him as the most likely candidate for the 'Most Likely to Become A Death Eater' award, which was part of a string of awards run annually by Hogwarts' black market, student-run scandal rag, 'The Weekly Words'. 'The Weekly Words' prided itself on its ability to print the most gossip, rumours, and information that it considered to be most useful to the student body. Most of it, of course, was rubbish but some of it -like the affair supposedly going on between Professors Vector and Trelawney - was riveting. Ginny had no idea how 'The Weekly Words' found out about it all, but it always maintained that its sources were of the utmost reliability. 

Ginny had a feeling quite a lot of it was made-up. Who in Merlin's name would willingly sleep with Professor Trelawney? 

She picked up a copy as she made her way from the library to the Gryffindor common room. 'The Weekly Words' managed to be given out thanks to the work of some of the junior years, who found it incredibly exciting to give out illegal copies of newspapers behind the teachers' backs. 

Across the front page was blazoned the headline, 'SNAPE ADMITS TO TAMPERING WITH EXAMS'. Ginny raised her eyebrow and began to read the article.

Are you sure that you deserved a better mark on that Potions final? Well, you could be right! A contact close to Professor Snape has come forward to say that our favourite hook-nosed teacher admitted to tampering the grades of students. Apparently, if you are one of his favoured pupils, he will lift your mark. But beware the rest of the student body; if he doesn't like you, he will lower the marks of your tests, assignments, and final grade, and will purposely fail you. 'The Weekly Words' is outraged at the behaviour of Slytherin's head of house, and asks that students protest directly to Professor Dumbledore. 

Sue* says that although she studied for hours every day for her end-of-year final, Professor Snape told her that she had only managed to scrape through. She was understandably devastated, and couldn't wait to get back her test. However, when she looked over it, she found that she had made very few mistakes. When she approached Professor Snape to ask where she went wrong, the Professor barely looked over her paper. Instead, she claims, he told her that he disliked her know-it-all attitude in class and gave her a bad mark to see that 'self-satisfied smirk rubbed off your face.' 

Sue is not the only one. Gilbert*, a sixth-year, said that Professor Snape failed him because he overheard Gilbert calling him a 'git who deserves to drown in the grease from his hair'. Although 'The Weekly Words' does not condone the conduct of Gilbert, it does believe that Professor Snape had no right to let personal feelings intrude into his schoolwork. 

When Professor Snape was approached by the editor of 'The Weekly Words' (under an appropriate pseudonym), he claimed that the accusations were 'preposterous and unfounded'. Professor Snape adds that if anyone has a problem with their marks, they can come and see him personally, and he'll 'make the appropriate changes'. When told of this advice, Sue immediately went to see Professor Snape, and he changed her mark from a 69% to a 58%. 'The Weekly Words' advisers readers not to follow Sue's actions, and instead complain to the Headmaster or external advisers such as parents or school board members. It is up to students to make this school a fairer environment to learn in, as it is obvious that teachers are only adding to the problem of the bigotry that is rampantly spreading across the school. 

*Names have been changed to protect the identities of witnesses.  

Turn to page 3 for more exclusive details of Trelawney and Vector's secret liaisons!

Is Professor Sinistra really a porn star? One Ravenclaw says 'yes!'. Turn to page 5 for the full story.

Turn to page 8 for your chance to win a year's worth of Canary Creams!

Turn to the Sports section for more news on the injured Ravenclaw chaser, Liam O'Donoghue, and to view the current (as of last night) betting prices for the Quidditch matches ahead. 

Turn to the Entertainment and Destiny section for your weekly astrology guide! Your horoscope for the week will be so spot on it's spooky!

Ginny rolled her eyes. Who would be stupid enough to go to Professor Snape and ask for their marks to be changed? Sue was probably a Hufflepuff, no doubt. Although, she did sound awfully like Hermione as well. 

"Cooked Liverwort," Ginny told the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open. Ginny stepped inside the warm common room and picked her way through the mass of students to the blazing fire. Practically throwing herself into one of the red armchairs, she tucked her feet under her legs and opened the paper again. After reading her horoscope courtesy of the Starry-Eyed Sisters (aka Lavender and Parvati), she flipped forward a few pages to the classifieds section. 

FOR SALE: SLAVE 

I have in my possession a first year boy who owes me his life. He will do your homework for you, buy you sweets, do your dirty work etc. Hard working, diligent, and works as if the devil was on his back.

Six galleons ono. To collect slave, go to the Slytherin common room and ask for Watkins.  

_LOST: BLUE SCHOOLBAG_

_A blue schoolbag was lost near Hagrid's hut on Wednesday. It is needed urgently, especially before Hagrid gets in his new shipment of Flesh-Eating marsupials. I am scared for its welfare and the welfare of my Transfiguration essay, which is inside the bag._

_A reward is offered. If you have information, see Emily Davies, 3rd year Hufflepuff, ASAP._

_FOUND: COPY OF "QUIDDITCH THROUGH THE AGES"_

_A rather battered copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' was found near the lake. It is unnamed, but "Chudley Cannons Forever!" is scribbled on the flyleaf. Is suspected to be Ron Weasley's. _

_To collect, see Patricia Webster, 2nd year Ravenclaw. No reward is needed. _

_NEEDED: BICORN HORN AND/OR BOOMSLANG SKIN_

_Above items needed urgently for special potion. No questions will be asked on how seller came by said items. Will pay any price, so long as it's reasonable. _

_See R. Glover, Slytherin.                                    _

_FOR SALE: CHARMED BRACELET_

Feeling lonely? Then this is for you! This charmed bracelet attracts boys to you like flies.

Two galleons ono. See Hilda Widdicombe, 5th year Ravenclaw.

Ginny didn't read any more. The bracelet was the answer to her prayers. Even if she didn't get Draco, she would probably meet other boys as well. She bit her lip as something else occurred to her. Two galleons was a lot of money to someone who didn't have much. 

She wavered over buying it for a moment, and then shrugged. If it meant that she would have to go without for the next few Hogsmeade trips, then so be it. She squeezed 'The Weekly Words' into her book bag and stood up. Hilda Widdicombe was in the year below hers, but she knew her faintly. A slightly plump, perpetually smiling girl, Hilda was not the person to sell something dangerous or faulty. She was incredibly trustworthy, and also very bright- Ginny knew exactly where to find her, and that was in the library. 

She crossed to the portrait again and was about to open it when someone called out, "Ginny!" 

Ginny turned. "Ron!" she said with a smile, but shifted on her feet slightly. "Can this wait? I need to see someone quickly." A bracelet like the one Hilda was selling was sure to go quickly, and Ginny desperately wanted it. She had her heart set on the bracelet, and she knew she'd be devastated if someone else bought it first. 

Ron's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's not a boyfriend is it, Gin?" he said suspiciously, his cheery manner fading.  

Ginny smiled at him slightly and shook her head. "No, Ron. You don't need to worry." Not yet, anyway, she thought to herself.

"Good." Ron was smiling again, and Ginny inwardly rolled her eyes. Ron sometimes seemed to forget that she was sixteen, could take care of herself, and didn't need him to rule her life.

"Right," Ginny said with a quick glance at her watch, "if the Q and A session is over, I have to meet someone before it's too late."

With Ron looking at her with a befuddled look on his face, Ginny climbed out of the portrait awkwardly and raced down the corridor. 

"What are you doing?" The Fat Lady called to her in a high-pitched voice, "You're leaving me open!"

Ginny raced back to close it. "It's the weekend, someone will be coming in or out in a few minutes anyway," she grumbled to the portrait, but the Fat Lady's nose seemed to be put out of joint and she wasn't listening. 

Ginny turned on her heel and ran down the corridor, her Mary Janes making a clacking sound on the stones as she ran. She practically slid down the slippery passageways, applying the brakes with her rubber soles only when necessary. The few people she past on her way gave her odd looks, but didn't say anything. Odd things happened at Hogwarts every day, and Ginny _was_ a Weasley and a Gryffindor, after all. Weasleys, Gryffindors, and odd happenings seemed to fit hand in hand. 

Finally, the door to the library was in sight. Ginny slowed her pace to a swift walk in case Madam Pince was watching and stood at the doorway for a moment, skimming the library for signs of Hilda. 

The girl was sitting by herself in a corner of the library, engrossed in a book. Ginny walked over to her quickly, nervously patting her hair and checking her pockets for her money. "Hilda?" 

Hilda looked up, a surprised look on her round face. "Yes?" 

"I was wondering if anyone had bought that bracelet you advertised in the newspaper yet," Ginny said boldly, her fingers curling around the gold coins in her pocket.

Hilda's face split into a grin. "No. Do you want to buy it?" She asked, digging into her pocket for the bracelet.

"Please," Ginny answered, reluctantly taking out her money. "Two galleons, wasn't it?" She asked, even though she knew well what the price was.

Hilda nodded. "Sure is." She placed the bracelet on the table and Ginny handed the money over to Hilda. Rather regretfully she watched as the gold coins slipped into the other girl's pocket, but as soon as her glance fell to the bracelet, she felt the pining over the money disappear. 

The bracelet was a delicate thing made out of gold. "May I pick it up?" she asked Hilda.

Hilda shrugged. "Of course. You own it now," she reminded Ginny with a hint of a grin on her face. Ginny gave an answering smile and picked it up from the table. The bracelet caught the sun's rays and reflected them, making little golden lines all over Ginny's face and hands. On each little link there was a marking inscribed in very tiny, curly font. Ginny gently ran her index finger over them, before hitching up the sleeve of her jumper and slipping the bracelet on. "Can you do up the catch?" She asked Hilda. 

Hilda reached out her hands and carefully hooked the bracelet up. "There," she said, giving the bracelet a little pat. "It looks wonderful on you," she informed Ginny.

"Thanks," Ginny grinned, and looked back down to the piece of jewellery. It didn't feel like it was magic; she felt exactly the same as she had before she had put it on. She felt the rumblings of doubt beginning to spread through her. "How does it work?" she asked Hilda curiously.

Hilda spread her hands apart. "I have no clue," she said cheerily. "All I know is that it does work, and that's all I need to know." 

"Okay," Ginny said uncertainly, after a moment's reflection, "I guess it's time for me to try it out. Thanks for selling it to me."

Hilda laughed. "Hey, it's me that should be thanking you." She looked up at Ginny with sparkling eyes. "Try it out," she urged her. "You'll be amazed." 

"What do I need to do?"

"Absolutely nothing," Hilda told her. "Just do what you normally do and watch the magic kick in." 

Ginny gave a nervous breath and nodded. "Okay. Thanks again. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe," Hilda said, looking back down at her book. "Have fun."

Ginny nodded and drew in a deep breath. The time to test it out was here. It was time to see if she had spent her money well, or if she had given her month's worth of allowance away for nothing.

Casually Ginny walked back out of the library. She noted rather curiously that lots of boys seemed to be turning their heads and watching her leave. Of course, that didn't mean anything; she might just have her knickers tucked into her skirt or something like that. She tugged the bottom of her skirt just in case. 

"Ginny."

Ginny turned to find Roan McLaughlin standing behind her, a dreamy expression on his face.

"H-hi, Roan," Ginny said, slightly confused. She hadn't expected the bracelet to work so well, or the magic to kick in so fast. Roan was a Ravenclaw seventh year, well built, with brown hair and eyes. She'd once heard Parvati say the Roan had the voice of a sex god. However, as she didn't know what a sex god sounded like, she couldn't be sure about this. 

"I just wanted to tell you that you have the most beautiful brown eyes," Roan told her, smiling longingly. 

"Er...thanks," Ginny said slowly, a small smile creeping over her face. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Ginny blinked. Whatever she'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. "Maybe later, Roan," she told the seventh-year, moving away slowly. "I'll see you around."

"Hopefully." 

Ginny gave him a nervous smile and raced for the door. Maybe the bracelet was working a little _too_ well. She stepped out of the library into the deserted hallway and gave a little sigh, resting her head against the wall. She hadn't realised how stressful it was having so many eyes on her at once. It was giving her the jitters.

And not in a good way, either.

She pulled up the sleeve of her jumper again and looked down at the bracelet. The runes were glowing faintly. Hesitantly Ginny ran the tip of her finger of them. Before, they had been cold to the touch, but now, they were warm. She gave a small smile. The bracelet definitely wasn't phoney. All she needed to do now was find Draco, and watch the sparks fly.

_Now, if I was a Slytherin_, Ginny thought, _where would I be?_

On any other day, the obvious answer would, of course, be the Slytherin common room. However, today was a beautiful day, and most students were out enjoying the sunshine. Although Ron would argue that most Slytherins had an aversion to sunlight, Ginny had a feeling that it was just Professor Snape who had a light allergy. The most likely place to 'accidentally' run into Draco Malfoy would be outside next to the lake.  

Casually she began making her way outside, sidestepping a few boys who had suddenly been bitten by the love bug as she'd passed them.

"Ginny," Neville said breathily, looking at her adoringly. 

"Neville!" Ginny said with an exasperated grin. It had been funny at first, but Neville was the seventh boy to say her name in that exact same tone, and it was getting a bit annoying, to tell the truth. "Listen, can this wait?"

"Oh, Ginny, what I only want to say takes a minute, although I have been thinking it all my life." 

Ginny wasn't sure how to reply to that, so she didn't.

"Your eyes are like windows into your soul, and your feelings are reflected in them as clearly as if they were mirrors…"

Neville was looking at her as if she was the only thing in the world, and Ginny began to feel a bit uncomfortable. After Neville had taken her to the Yule Ball in her third year, they'd realized that they'd be better off as friends. Ginny wasn't sure if he'd remember any of this once the charm wore off, but she hoped not. She didn't want to lose Neville as a friend.

"What the-?" Ron had just turned round the corner in time to see Neville lean forward, about to plant a kiss on Ginny's lips. 

"Ron!" Ginny gave a squeak, and turned bright red. 

"What the hell are you doing with my sister, Longbottom?" Ron demanded, his face rapidly turning a shade of puce. 

"Your sister is the most beautiful girl in the world. Her beauty is as bright as a flame-" 

Ron was staring at Neville as if he had grown two heads. "What's got into you?" He asked, glancing between Neville and his sister. "Has someone slipped a love potion into your pumpkin juice?"

Ginny felt a twinge of guilt spread through her, and her gaze slipped to the ground. 

"No, I have only realized what has eluded me for so many years-"

"Shut up, Neville," Ron said, cutting the other boy off mid-ramble, obviously annoyed. He turned to Ginny pleadingly. "What about you? Please, please, tell me you're under the effects of a potion."

Ginny was saved by answering as someone gave a sudden gasp. She looked up to see that Harry Potter had just turned the corner of the corridor and had seen her. Ginny scowled and decided to make an exit before Harry could start. "I have to go," she muttered, and, turning quickly, practically ran in the opposite direction from the boys.

"True love is a rocky road!" Neville called after her. "Remember that!" 

Spotting an empty classroom, Ginny ducked in and closed the door. Hoisting herself on to the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom, she examined the bracelet again. It still looked the same as before, but Ginny was beginning to suspect it wasn't the great buy she'd thought it was. She should have weighed the options up more before she'd gone and spent all her money on it. After all, if it was so great why did Hilda want to sell it in the first place? 

She would put a notice in 'The Weekly Words' advertising it for sale, she decided. There were plenty of lovesick idiots in the school who would probably buy it. 'The Weekly Words' was printed in a hidden room on the fourth floor of the school- as she was on the fifth, it wouldn't take long to get down there. Ginny hopped off the desk and inched the door open. She stuck her head out and looked left and right. 

The coast was clear. 

Ginny opened the door fully and slipped out. Quickly she made her way down to the fourth floor, making sure to keep close to the shadows. She didn't want anyone else to see her. All she could hope for was that Harry, Neville, and all the other boys under the effects of the charm didn't remember what had happened, or else she would never be able to look them in the eye again. 

After what seemed more than a few minutes, the door to the newspaper's office was in sight. Ginny sighed in relief, and slowed her pace. 

Ginny was just about to reach out for the doorknob when a single word stopped her in her tracks.

"Ginny…"

Ginny gave a gulp. She turned slowly to see Draco Malfoy and his goons looking back at her. 

Draco Malfoy!

Ginny's heart suddenly began to beat a little faster, and a blush began to rise on her face. 

However, Draco didn't appear to be affected by the charm. Instead, it was Crabbe and Goyle who were entranced. 

"You're so pretty…" Crabbe said, open-mouthed. 

Ginny gave a weak smile and began to creep closer to the door. She didn't think she could handle being Crabbe and Goyle's object of affection. 

"Yeah…" Goyle added, his eyes going misty.

"What's the matter with you two?" Draco asked, a scowl creasing his face. "You're acting like you're under some kind of spell…" His voice faded away as he realised what had happened. His eyes narrowed as he sneered at Ginny. "Nice, Weaslet," he said coolly, a hint of a grin appearing on his face. "Real nice. Too bad Malfoys have their own charms to protect them against such frivolity-" 

"I love her the most!" Goyle interrupted, pushing at Crabbe. The other boy staggered backwards a few steps but quickly regained his balance. "No, I do!" Crabbe replied loudly, swinging his fist in Goyle's direction.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Draco snapped angrily, moving to pull the two boys apart. "You're Slytherins, for Merlin's sake! You fight with words-" It was no use though. Crabbe and Goyle were too involved in their fight to take any notice.

"Hey!" 

Ginny's shoulders slumped. _Could this get any worse?_ she thought miserably as Ron picked up into a run, Harry and Neville following him. 

"She loves me more!" Goyle yelled out.

Neville pulled up sharply. "No, she doesn't!" He said shrilly. "My queen has eyes for me only!"

Draco broke into uncontrollable laughter, but Goyle, Crabbe, and now Harry and Neville were too focused on beating the others to take heed of Draco. 

Ginny felt like curling up into a little ball and crying. This day had turned out nothing like she'd imagined. First, the charm had been far too strong for what she'd imagined- all she wanted really was a charm to increase the feelings of the boy. And secondly, Draco had something that made him immune to minor charms like the one she had. 

She looked up again in time to see one of Goyle's flailing fists hit Draco in the face. The smaller boy fell hard against the stone floor, and Ginny gave a slight gasp. Quickly she rushed over to his side and helped pick him up. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking at him worriedly. 

"I was until you touched me, "Draco said with a scowl, touching his bleeding lip. "Now my robes have been contaminated."

Ginny ignored him, instead helping him get to his feet. "You need to go to the hospital wing," she told him earnestly. 

Draco rolled his eyes, and shrugged his arm out of her grip. "Yeah, but not with you." 

Ginny tried to block out what Draco was saying and looked instead at the fighting boys. More had joined the scuffle, and Ginny could see that Harry and Neville were definitely taking a bruising. Shame and remorse spread through her and she dropped her gaze down to the bracelet, hidden by the sleeve of her jumper. She reached down, and with a strong tug, ripped the bracelet off. As soon as the gold fell onto the floor, she took a deep breath, relieved. She should have taken it off at the beginning. 

She looked back at the boys, to find them standing bemused. 

"What happened?" Neville asked shakily, running his hand through his hair.

"No idea," Justin Finch-Fletchley answered, flinching when he felt his bruised cheek. 

Draco gave a snort. "I can't believe none of you remember," he began to say, but suddenly he caught Ginny's eye. _Don't tell, don't tell_, she begged him silently. They looked at each other for a moment. Draco broke the gaze first and beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Goyle, Crabbe," he commanded, "Come to the hospital wing."

"Yes, Draco," they answered obediently.

Ginny gave a relieved sigh and smiled at Ron, who was helping pick Harry and Neville up. "I guess I'll come with you to the hospital wing," she said reflectively, and walked over to her brother.

~~~~~

Minerva McGonagall had been walking to the Transfiguration classroom when she had seen something sparkling on the floor of the corridor. She'd bent down to pick it up and had found, to her surprise, that it was a gold bracelet. She'd thought at the time how careless children were these days and, for safekeeping, had attached it to her wrist. 

But now she wasn't so sure it belonged to a student. No one had come to collect it, and Minerva was beginning to doubt if anyone ever would, considering a few days had passed since she'd found it. 

But the strangest thing by far was the amount of attention she was receiving. Really, it was quite amazing.

"Minerva, darling, where do you want me to put the bunch of roses I picked for you?"

Minerva smiled benevolently at the man in front of her. "In the vase on my desk is fine, Argus," she said kindly. "Oh, and Severus, would you mind going to Hogsmeade to pick up my order from Flourish and Blotts?"

"I would love too," Severus graced her with a rare smile and practically sailed out of her office. 

"Albus, dear, would you mind giving me a massage…"

A week later, in 'The Weekly Words'…

RAUNCHY MCGONAGALL IN SCANDAL

An unbelievable report has surfaced concerning Hogwarts' strictest professor…Professor McGonagall. A source (who wished to remain anonymous) reported several male professors frequenting the head of Gryffindor's rooms, and bringing gifts to her office. 

'The Weekly Words' is unsure about what to make of these reports, given Professor McGonagall's disposition and her strict attitude towards similar student trysts. However, one columnist has suggested that Professor McGonagall has a less than clean background, going so far as to imply that Hogwarts' own 'Iron Lady' was once a star of Muggle 'films' not appropriate for sixth years and under. 'The Weekly Words' took the opportunity to interview some Hogwarts students to see what they made of the claims.

"Ridiculous. I cannot imagine Professor McGonagall in the vocation you described OR having illicit relations with the male professors of the school. However, given the amount of falsities and exaggerations in the majority of your previous articles, I am sure that the real story is much simpler and innocent."

-Hermione Granger, Head Girl

"I have had my suspicions about Professor McGonagall for some time. That strict attitude of hers is just a shield for her real personality as a closet dominatrix."

-Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin 

"Are you sure you don't mean Trelawney? My brother Colin photographed some funny pictures of her and Professor Snape in the Potions classroom once."

-Dennis Creevey, Gryffindor 

"The position of Venus in the sky, the planet Mercury moving into her star-sign, and the full moon on Tuesday all combine to increase Professor McGonagall's libido." 

-Lavender Brown, Gryffindor

"I knew it! Wait until I tell Susan!"

-Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff

"It must be the week for desperate Gryffindor women. They're everywhere."

-Draco Malfoy, Slytherin

"Ew. Did you have to tell me that?"

-Harry Potter, Gryffindor

There you have it. Turn to page 18 for the chance to win a packet of Bertie Botts' Every Flavoured Beans. To enter, simply write in and tell us what you think is Professor McGonagall's porn star name. Best entries are published in next week's issue!

~~~~~

THE END

Please review!                                                              


End file.
